A Dragon and a Gem
by oh-look-clouds247
Summary: What if, in Year One, Draco had made a friend? This is the story of Draco Malfoy and Steven Universe, and how their friendship changed everything you know about the combined world and galaxy of Harry Potter and Steven Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you if you are reading this, and I hope you have a great day.**

* * *

Draco felt he didn't need friends. Everyone he met as a child was either too polite or too scared of him. So it was no wonder the guests at his mansion always left in a rush whenever they came over. Still, Draco had Crabbe and Goyle, but they weren't his friends.

He knew he would probably never have real friends, the kind where they won't judge you, or talk behind your back, or the kind where they are scared of you and your father. But honestly, Draco didn't care.

Too bad he would have no choice about making a friend or not.

* * *

Draco was in the robe shop, standing as his size was recorded while his robe was going to be made. While waiting, he heard a ding as the door opened. A boy who was slightly shorter than Draco stood next to him, in awe as the measuring tapes recorded his measurements before speeding off. "So," the boy started, smiling wide. "My name's Steven Universe, but you can just call me Steven!" Draco looked at the boy, and noticed his pinkish red shirt with a star on it, his blue jeans, flip-flops, and his American accent.

'_Clearly he's a mudblood, but maybe he's just some eccentric pureblood from the states who likes muggle clothing. Either way, I don't like him, and no one can _actually _have the last name Universe.'_

"Hello there, my name is Draco Malfoy." he said haughtily, trying to give the poofy black-haired boy the signal that he didn't want him to be there. The only person Draco wanted to try to be 'friends' with was Harry Potter.

The boy's - Steven's - eyes filled with stars, which wasn't something physically possible. This slightly startled Draco as the boy talked quickly and excitedly. "Your name is Draco? Like a dragon? That's so _cool_!"

Those were words the blonde did not expect to hear. However, he just brushed it off with a scoff. "Anyways, I'm going to be a First Year at Hogwarts. Both my father and I hope that I get into Slytherin, though naturally I will."

Steven just blinked then remembered something. "Oh, I'll be a...what did you call it? First Year? Yeah, I'm going to be a First Year too. I don't know what a Slytherin is, but I hope you get into it!"

Draco didn't get to make a snide remark at the now _clearly_ muggle-born boy, because just then his robes were finished and ready for pick-up. Quickly grabbing them, ignoring as Steven waved goodbye, he went outside and found his father outside of the robe shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I heard you talking with another child. Did you make a friend?" Of course by friend, his father meant ally.

"No, but he didn't know what Slytherin was or recognize the name Malfoy, so I bet he's a stupid mudblood."

His father made a face. "Draco, what did we say about associating with their kind?" He asked calmly but with a hint of disapproval as they turned down Knockdown Alley.

The young wizard gave the answer that by then, he knew it by heart. "'Never do it under any circumstances', but father, I didn't _realize_ he was a mudblood until _after_ my robes were ready to be picked up."

Lucious Malfoy gave a thoughtful 'hmm'. "Alright, you will not be punished this time. However, if I see or hear that you are associating with those _filthy_ mudbloods again, you will be in trouble."

"Yes, father." The two walked into a store with paintings that had men and women trying and failing to scream inside of them, banging against the front of the painting, trying to get out. Not paying attention to any to this, Lucious grabbed some green power - Floo Powder - from a pocket on his robe and threw it into a fireplace in the corner of the store.

The flames rose and turned a bright green. Not alarmed in the slightest, Draco walked through the flames. He said "Malfoy Manor," and was suddenly whisked away back to his mansion's living room fireplace. His father came in right after the boy, and silently went up to his room on the second floor, somewhere Draco was forbidden to go to.

Alone as usual, Draco walked to his own bedroom. Once there and sitting on his luxurious bed, he mulled over what the boy, Steven, had said earlier.

"_Your name is Draco? Like a dragon? That's so _cool_l!_" He had said. No one had ever said something so nice before, except his mother. People usually called his name strange, weird, funny, or just laughed when they heard it.

Draco hated mudbloods, of course. They were scum, trash, muggles who didn't deserve their magic, and many other horrible things. '_Steven Universe..._', he thought. He may hate mudbloods, but for once, maybe he could hate this one just a little bit less. However, he still hated him nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

On the day he had to leave for Hogwarts, Draco's father gave a curt goodbye, and a reminder to hold up his family's name.

Since he was one of the first on the train, Draco was able to have some alone time to himself. Eventually Crabbe and Goyle came into his apartment and sat silently, practically talking through grunts. Draco couldn't fathom how his father thought these two idiots would ever be able to protect him.

Bored with reading his school books, the young wizard and his goons decided to try and find Harry Potter.

* * *

If you asked Steven Universe how his day was, he would say it was pretty magical so far. His Dad, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst got to the Kings Cross Station. After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to get to Platform 9 3/4, the Gems and Steven's dad said their goodbyes in their own, unique ways.

"Ya know stu-ball, if someone told me eleven years ago that I would fall in love with a giant, magical woman and our son would become a wizard, I'd only believe the first part." Said Steven's dad, Greg, with a wink.

Steven's eyes filled with tears. "D-dad, I'll miss you…" Determination filling him, Steven wiped his tears away, but more spilled out when Pearl hugged him.

"O-oh Steven!" She cried out. Pearl and Steven just cried as they hugged each other. Next up was Amethyst, who had a couple of tears in her eyes, but they were clearly from joy if her smile said anything.

"Ste-man! Dude, when you get back, you're gonna have to teach me some of that magic biz you're gonna learn at that fancy-smancy school." The two hugged and when they were done, Steven turned to Garnet.

"Steven," said Garnet as she cracked a small smile. "Have a good school year."

Having said his goodbyes, Steven waved goodbye as he boarded the train. "Okay, now I just need to find a compartment." Nodding to himself in determination, Steven went off to do just that.

Everywhere he looked however, it seemed as if every compartment was full until he came across one with a redhead and a black-haired boy with a scar. "Hey, is it okay if I sit here with you guys? I can't find a compartment that's not full."

The redhead seemed ready to protest, but the boy with the scar smiled and nodded. Steven smiled as he sat next to the black-haired boy. "Hi there! I'm Steven, what's your name?"

The redhead introduced himself. "I'm Ron Weasley."

The boy with the scar seemed to think something over for a moment. "I'm Harry...Potter."

"Nice to meet you Ron and Harry!" Said Steven. He noticed Harry looked somewhat surprised for some reason, but he didn't question it. For a little bit everyone just kinda talked, and ate some of the candy that had been on the table when Steven got there.

"So, are you from the States or what?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, honestly, I was kind of wondering that too, with your accent and all. Hope you don't mind us asking." Said Harry.

"Oh, I don't mind. Yeah, I'm from America. I asked the nice woman, Professor McGonagall, why I was going to learn at Hogwarts instead of the place in America, but she said that she didn't really know. Oh, I'm just so excited to go to a real-life school!"

Ron didn't bat an eye at the last statement, but Harry did. "Wait, did you not go to school or something?"

Steven shrugged. "Kind of. I didn't even knew what a school was until Professor McGonagall told me."

"How did you learn anything then?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, well, I was sort of homeschooled, I mean I think that's the right term. The people who taught me were the G-" Steven stopped when a familiar, haughty voice entered the room. Everyone turned towards the blonde. Harry with confusion, Ron with dislike, while Steven simply smiled.

"So it's true, then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts-"

"Hi Draco!" The young Gem waved at the blonde, now revealed to be Draco. All the blonde did in response was pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he silently muttered curses under his breath. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there dumbly while the whole scene played out.

Ron turned to Steven in bewilderment. "Wait, how do you know Malfoy?"

Shrugging, Steven said, "I met him when I was getting my robe. He seemed nice, so I decided to talk to him!" Turning back towards Draco, the young Gem decided to pick up the conversation. "So Draco, wanna sit here with us?'

"Wh-what?! Why would I want to sit with a _filthy_ mud-" Before he really had a chance to say something that he would regret, Steven dragged him over into their booth. Now with Draco sitting by Harry and Steven by Ron, everything was a bit awkward.

So awkward in fact, Steven tried to break the ice. "So… does anyone here like music?"

"What?" Asked everyone except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing by the compartment door and staring blankly.

"Yeah, music! When we get to Hogwarts, I can sing us a song with my ukulele!"

With that, Draco stood up. "While this past minute has been...interesting, I'd better take my leave now. Oh, and Potter?"

"Uh, yes?" Harry replied, nervously.

"I don't think I could stand to be friends with someone who associates with weasels." With that obviously snide remark, Draco snapped his fingers. "Crabbe, Goyle, follow me."

Harry and Steven had to hold Ron back, who was _extremely_ insulted by Draco's statement. "What's that supposed to mean? Too bloody scared of me are you?!"

After a few minutes of calming Ron down, the trio discussed what happened. "Don't worry Ron, Malfoy's just a prat." Said Harry.

"Uh, guys?" Said Steven with a small frown. "I'm not sure if Draco has any...friends. I mean, he has Crabbe and Goyle, but I don't think they're friends with him."

Ron scoffed. "_So_? Malfoys are a bad sort. My dad always tells me stories about how horrible Lucious is, which is Malfoy's dad."

Steven looked conflicted for a moment, but then quickly grew a smile as he got an idea. "Harry, Ron, I just had the best idea ever!" Before anything else could be said, Steven ran out of the compartment after Draco.

* * *

Since he left Harry, Ron, and Steven, Draco had asked Crabbe and Goyle to go do something else. The two were annoying him with their stupidity and he wanted some alone time.

Back in his compartment, Draco was just sitting there, enjoying the silence when there was a knock at the door. Choosing to ignore it, he quickly got annoyed when the tapping on the door wouldn't stop.

Stomping his way to the door, a seething Draco yanked it open. "What is it that you want, you two ar-"

He stopped when he noticed it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, but Steven. He didn't quite know if this was better or worse than Crabbe and Goyle returning.

"Let's be friends!"

'_Worse. This is so much worse.'_

Despite his hope that the look on his face would turn Steven away, as it usually worked with other people, the smiling boy just walked inside his compartment and sat down at the booth.

Grumbling, Draco sat down in his original seat, which was directly across from Steven. "Do you have any friends?" Asked Steven.

This caught Draco slightly off guard, but he kept his composure. "No, and I don't need any."

Steven's smile grew bigger, which irritated the blonde even further. "Of course you do, silly! Everybody needs a friend, even if they don't want one. So, I've decided that I'll be yours! I mean, if you want me too…"

Seeing as it wouldn't be likely that he would get out of this mess, Draco just sighed. "Sure, you can be my…'friend'."

"Yay!" Before the blonde could do anything, Steven was hugging him. He practically had to wrestle him off for the boy to go back to his seat. "By the way, what's a Hufflepuff? I asked someone in the hallway if they had seen you, and they asked why. I told them I was going to ask you to be my friend, but they said I was 'such a Hufflepuff'."

With this tidbit of information, Draco explained the Hogwarts Houses. That day, Steven learned that Ravenclaw is for bookworms and smart people, everyone in Gryffindor had a hero complex, Hufflepuff was for loyal, friendly, and hardworking people, and that Slytherin was for only the most ambitious and cunning people out there, and the best house out of all of them.

After that, Draco asked Steven a question. "Let me guess, you're a mudblood? A muggle?"

"I don't know what either of those mean, but I'm only half magic. My dad's a human and isn't a wizard, but my mom was a Gem." Said Steven, lifting up his robe and shirt. Both Draco and Steven had put their robes on before getting on the train. Leaning forward, Draco was not expecting to see an actual gemstone in the boy's chubby stomach.

"W-wait, s-so you're only half-human?" Suddenly Draco felt very scared. His father told him terrifying stories about hybrids, wizards and witches that were only half-human. The big oaf, Hagrid, was one of them.

Not noticing the fear that was in Draco's voice, Steven nodded. "Yeah, but my gem doesn't really do anything. It kind of just sits there. Dad and the Gems say that I'll get powers one day, but sometimes I feel like they're just trying to make me feel better."

With that information, Draco was feeling like an idiot for thinking the stocky boy across from him could actually be dangerous. So, Draco tried his best to understand who, or what, he was talking to. "So you're a mudblood and a half-breed?"

"I mean, I guess? I don't know what a mudblood is, but I guess it means my dad and Mom weren't wizards?" Steven said, shrugging obliviously.

Before Draco could make a snide remark, like at the robe shop, he was stopped, this time by the train stopping. Taking the chance, Draco rushed out of the compartment and outside the train. There he heard Hargrid. "Firs' years! First years over here!"

Following the crowd of students, Draco finally made it to the lake, where the boats were. Walking up to the boats they were supposed to get into so they could get to Hogwarts, Draco took a deep breath, happy that he had lost his new 'friend'. Then he felt someone else get into the boat.

Looking up at the person, and then looking down while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, he saw the person he would like to never see again. "Wow, I didn't know you could run so fast!" Said Steven.

When they felt the boats start to move, they sat together in silence, which was a welcome relief to the blonde. However that silence soon turned into awe when Draco saw Hogwarts. The giant majesty of the castle was beautiful, and the night sky, so full of stars, made everything just feel truly...magical.

"Isn't this amazing? I can't believe we're going to be learning actual magic here, as friends." Said Steven, doing the impossible once again as his eyes filled with stars.

For once, Draco didn't mind that the boy had called them friends. Because at that moment, he felt that his dream was coming true. That he _could_ prove to his father that he would become a great wizard.

They were carried through a dark tunnel, when the boats bumped up against the makeshift dock, which was made out of rocks and pebbles. Draco and Steven stepped out, following everyone and Hagrid once more.

They went through a passageway, following the light from Hagrid's lamp, until they were at the castle. Walking up the stone steps, everyone stopped at a large door. Hagrid said something, which Draco ignored, and watched as the half-giant knocked on the door a few times.

It opened to reveal Professor McGonagall, whom Draco didn't necessarily like, but he respected her nonetheless. She may have been a Gryffindor, but she was also smart and slightly cunning, traits usually not seen in Gryffindors.

It wasn't too long until they were taken up to an empty room with the Professor. Draco wasn't really listening, he knew all of this stuff, but it was hard to listen anyways when the half-human boy next to him was practically shaking from either nervousness or excitement.

Soon, he heard people scream behind him, and Draco and Steven turned around to see ghosts floating above them. Trying and somewhat both failing and succeeding to pretend he didn't think this was cool, Draco looked over and saw Steven smiling broadly as he looked at the ghosts, stars in his eyes.

He couldn't stop the question that came out of his mouth. "How in the bloody hell do you do that?"

"Draco, language! But, uh, do what?"

"The thing, with your eyes. Stars appear in your eyes, which isn't physically possible!" Draco whisper-shouted.

Steven's expression turned into one of understanding. "Ooooooh, _that_. Well, my dad can do it for some reason, and I heard my mom could, so I guess it's genetics?"

Professor McGonagall came back before Draco could question Steven. "Now, form a line, and follow me." Doing exactly that, with Steven behind him, Draco and the other students walked out of the chamber, crossed the hall, and went through some double doors.

* * *

Filled with excitement, and a smidge of nervousness, Steven was amazed at the interior of the Great Hall. There were thousands upon thousands of candles that were floating in the air, lighting up the room spectacularly. Four long tables had students sitting at them, and the tables had beautiful gold plates and goblets laid on them. At the top of the hall was another long table where it seemed the teachers sat.

But what really took the show for Steven was the ceiling. It was as if it didn't exist. The night sky, with mixtures of purple, blue, and black was filled to the brim with stars that shone brighter than the ones back in Beach City ever could. Steven just kept staring at the enchanted ceiling until he was interrupted by a singing hat.

Now seeing that there was a hat singing on a stool in front of them, Steven felt that this was the best day he ever had as he heard the magical, worn down hat sing a song about the Hogwarts houses. He also felt that Draco very much disliked Gryffindor for some reason.

* * *

**AN:**** Thanks for reading this chapter, and an even bigger thanks if you followed or favorited this story**!

**Also, if anyone reviews, I'll try to respond to it.**

**Princess Luka Vocalzal: Sorry I didn't respond sooner, been sick lately, but thank you for reviewing! I really love these ideas, and I'm glad you like this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I can't believe I've forgotten to do this for two chapters straight, but I own neither Harry Potter or Steven Universe. All I own is my own content and story line.**

* * *

"Malfoy, Draco." Called Professor McGonagall as she read off the list of names. Walking over to the stool and putting the sorting hat on, Draco smirked when it instantly shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

He walked over to his table and sat down, proud of his house placement. He didn't care that the only people who clapped were the Slytherin table, even if they were quiet, and Steven, who everyone looked at strangely as he loudly clapped his hands together and cheered a little for the blonde.

Draco scowled when Harry was placed in Gryffindor. '_Of course Potter is in Gryffindor, he wouldn't know common sense if it hit him in the head like all the other idiots in that eyesore of a house._'

He didn't really pay attention to anyone else, the only person worth noting after Harry was Steven, in Draco's opinion.

"Universe, Steven."

He got up and walked over to the stool and put the hat on. For a minutee the boy sat there, a nervous smile on his face until the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

About everyone clapped for him, seeing as Hufflepuffs are generally well-liked, so Draco slipped in a small clap under his robes. His father expected him to only be friendly with Slytherins, to be neutral with Ravenclaws, to dislike the Hufflepuffs, and to make a Gryffindor's life as miserable as possible.

His father wasn't there however, so he felt safe breaking a very minute rule. The only reason he was clapping at all, however, was so he could get even with Steven, for when he had quite literally cheered him on when he got into Slytherin.

When the sorting finally finished a few minutes later, Draco was ready to eat something. But before anyone could, the Headmaster got up to give a speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

'_What a loon__,_' Draco thought as he rolled his eyes at the Headmaster. If his father had his way, this man wouldn't be in charge, and Draco truly wished he didn't have to have this idiot as his Headmaster. With those thoughts, the blonde looked down and realized there was suddenly food on the table.

Now, the young wizard may have been rich, but he couldn't imagine _ever_ having this big of a feast. Not wasting any time yet still not seeming like a pig, Draco stacked his plate with food and ate at a steady pace. While he was eating, the Bloody Baron came to sit next to him, which for Draco, was highly uncomfortable and awkward. To distract himself from his house's ghost, he looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table and saw many people there scarfing down the food like wild animals.

When everyone was finished eating, the food disappeared off the plates, leaving them looking as clean as before. Next up was the deserts, which were secretly Draco's favorite part. He tried to hide it, but he had a bit of a sweet tooth. About a bowl of ice cream later, and the deserts disappeared like the food had earlier.

Once more, Professor Dumbledore stood up. Clearing his throat, he said, "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you"

Rolling his eyes, again, Draco ignored everything except the Forbidden Forest and third-floor corridor bit. Of course he knew not to use magic in the hallways, his mother had told him many times. However, his father had told him, when his mother wasn't listening, that the exception was if it was because of Harry Potter.

Bored, Draco looked in the direction of the Hufflepuff table, and coincidentally looked at Steven right as he decided to look over at at the blonde. The boy waved, a grin on his face.

* * *

Steven decided to wave at his friend when their eyes met, but all this seemed to do was irritate Draco. Then, he heard the Headmaster say something that made his heart leap for joy.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Said Professor Dumbledore, giving his wand a flick as a long golden ribbon rose out of it. The ribbon rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone, pick your favorite tune, and off we go!"

Deciding to go with a cheery tune, Steven sang along with everyone else in the room.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-Warty-Hogwarts, teach us something please, whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot_!"

It was both funny and interesting to Steven how everyone sung and when they ended. Some people went with a cheery tune like he did and finished quickly, and some went with an almost monotone one and finished it slightly after those who went with the upbeat tone. His favorite, however, was the funeral march two people went with, causing them to finish last.

When everyone had finally stopped singing, everyone clapped, although Professor Dumbledore was clapping the loudest out of everyone. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here!" He said, wiping a stray tear from his eye, and Steven agreed with him on that statement wholeheartedly. "And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Not quite knowing where to go, Steven asked a girl that was heading towards the rest of the Ravenclaws. "Do you know where to go if you're a Hufflepuff? I'm a First Year, so…"

The girl smiled. "Don't worry, just follow the rest of the Hufflepuffs."

Nodding and giving a 'thank you', he followed her advice and sure enough, the Hufflepuff first years were crowding in the same area. In front them was a boy with golden blonde hair and green eyes. "My name is Tom Bluegrass, and if the first year Hufflepuffs will follow me, I'll lead you to the common room."

Doing as they were told, the first years and Steven followed the Prefect into the kitchen corridor. The Prefect told them how the Hufflepuff common room had no password, but you had to to tap the barrel two from the bottom, and middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'.

Once he was inside the common room, Steven followed the other boys through the dormitory doors. After doing his nightly routine in the bathroom of putting his pajamas on, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair, Steven went to his bed and just laid there for a minute.

His mind thought about everything that had happened that day. He went on a magical train, met some nice people, and made a new friend. Steven's mind then turned back to his dad and the Gems.

Since he couldn't bring his phone, magic interference and all, he had brought some paper with him. He brought parchment too, but brought the paper for when he sent letters.

Grabbing his cheeseburger backpack, Steven grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, something he also took with him to school. He just sat in bed for a moment, thinking about what he could start off with, when a lightbulb went off in his head.

Smiling, Steven started off the letter.

_Dear Dad, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl_,

_You guys won't believe how amazing everything is here! But first, let me tell you guys about a new friend I made!_

_His name is Draco, and I think I told Dad about him after we left that robe shop in Diagon Alley. He acts a bit like a jerk, but that's just how he is, like Lars, but more British._

_Also, they have these things called houses at Hogwarts, and a talking hat sorts us into our house. The hat also sang a song, which was really cool! Anyways, I'm in Hufflepuff, which I think means I'm loyal and fair? I can't really remember._

_T__hen, Professor Dubbledum (I'm not really sure what his name was, actually) gave a speech about places where you could die and why we shouldn't go there. After that, everyone sang the school song, and it was really funny, especially when two people sang it to the tune of a funeral march!_

_Even though it's awesome here, I really miss you guys. During winter break, maybe I can go back to Beach City. And while I'm here at school, maybe I'll unlock the power of my Gem, like Garnet said!_

_Love,_

_Steven Universe._

Reading over the letter, Steven nodded and set it down on the nightstand next to his bed so he could send it to his dad and the Gems in the morning. With those final thoughts, the young Gem promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN2: Thank you if you read this, and an even bigger thanks if you gave the story a follow or favorite! If I make any mistakes such as spelling and grammar, or I forgot to italicize a train of thought, please tell me in a review.**

**I like to respond to reviews on chapters, so if you don't want that kind of publicity (which I totally understand), and you have a question, just put in your review that you'd want me to PM instead of respond to it on here.**

**Juxshoa: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Also, for your question, I'm afraid it isn't going to be answered until second year, so you'll just have to find out then!**

**Princess Luka Vocalzal: I'm happy you like the story so far! And yeah, you wouldn't think Draco would ever befriend someone like Steven, but I thought it sounded like something fun to write, and so far it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Steven Universe. All I own is my own story, content, and possible OC's.**

* * *

In the morning, Draco woke up, got dressed, and left the dungeons to go eat breakfast. Once in the Great Hall, he sat down at his house's table and started eating. Since he was one of the first people there, he was almost finished by the time the other students came in.

As he expected, most people avoided sitting next to him, but some decided to make friendly small talk. Lets just say, those people were left grumbling in annoyance as they went to sit somewhere else.

Draco, who was bored, glared at Harry from his table, but he didn't dare mess with the Boy-Who-Lived, lest a teacher see. He was starting to wonder where Crabbe and Goyle were, as he hadn't seen them since on the train. However, before that thought could go any further, Steven sat next to the blonde.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" Steven said, offering a smile, which greatly contrasted Draco's scowl. Then he remembered something.

"Why are you here at the Slytherin table? Aren't you supposed to be with the other Hufflepuffs?" Draco asked, feeling like he might finally get rid of the nuisance.

Steven was seemingly unfazed by his statement, though he did seem a little nervous. "U-um, well, I want to sit over here. Besides, Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules for our classes." Said Steven, who held Draco's schedule out for him.

The blonde merely looked at the schedule and took it without a word. Since yesterday, Draco had been sending signals that he didn't like Steven or want him around, so he was going to finally just ask him directly. "Why," Draco started, clearly frustrated, "won't you leave me alone?"

Confused, Steven asked something that made Draco even more annoyed than he thought he could ever be. "What do you mean?"

"You constantly say hi, you ignore every snide comment I know how to make, and you just won't go away." Draco looked at Steven, his eye almost twitching at this point. "Blimey, what do I need to do before you _leave_? Call you a disgusting mudblood? A half-breed? Freak?"

"What? No, you don't need to do all of that. If you wanted me to go away, you could've just asked. It's just that...I've never had a real friend before, and you looked like you had no friends either, so I thought we could be friends!" Steven's smile became sad. "I'm sorry for annoying you, if you want, I'll go back to my table."

As Steven sat up, Draco's smug satisfaction quickly changed into slightly-panicked realization. Even if he was a half-breed _and_ a muggleborn, a person genuinely wanted to be friends with him. And he just ruined it. So, ignoring everything he was ever told and taught, Draco did something he thought he'd never do.

"W-wait!"

About to walk over to the Hufflepuff table, Steven turned around to look at Draco, confused but hopeful. Sucking in all of his pride, the blonde did something that no one would have expected. "I-I mean, Steven, I'm…"

'_Merlin's beard, have I lost my mind?_'

"...I want you to sit over here." Draco said, ignoring the stars that appeared in Steven's eyes as he quickly did just that. For a few minutes, the two just sat in silence, except for comparing their schedules, when the bell rang. Steven waved Draco goodbye, who didn't return it, and headed off for Herbology.

* * *

When Steven made it to Herbology, almost late might I add, he smiled when he noticed Harry and Ron there. The three said a quick hello to one another and then listened to the lecture Professor Sprout gave them about what they were doing that year.

The next class, which was Charms, went by rather smoothly. Steven absolutely adored Professor Flitwick, who was even shorter than the young Gem himself, yet knew so much more about magic than he or any student did.

Once Charms ended, the bell rang, and Steven dashed to the Great Hall with everyone else who didn't know the common rule, 'No Running In the Halls'.

Once there, he scanned the area, and saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. Practically skipping, Steven sat down next to the blonde and started eating. Draco gave him a look, and it looked like he was going to say something, but it must have been Steven's imagination.

After lunch had ended and the bell had rang, with Steven walking with Draco to History of Magic, Draco asked a question. "How come you've been eating and sitting with me at the Slytherin table? Why not sit at your house's table?"

Steven fiddled with his wand as he gulped nervously. "Um, are you _absolutely_ sure you want to know?"

Raising an eyebrow, Draco simply replied with, "Yes."

"Well, I was walking to Breakfast this morning, after mailing a letter, and some of the Hufflepuffs decided to talk to me…"

**_Flashback_**

_Two First Year Hufflepuffs, Sally Kings and Trevor Harris, followed Steven to breakfast._

_"Hey, what's with that gem in your stomach?" Trevor asked, then wincing when Sally elbowed him._

_"Don't be so blunt!"_

_Steven just smiled. "It's okay, I know it's probably weird. Most people at home are used to it."_

_The girl, Sally, nervously asked, "Um, would it be okay to tell us why you have it? We're just wondering."_

_"Sure! So, my mom was a magical woman who protected the Earth, then she fell in love with my dad. After a while, they decided to have a baby, but it turns out I couldn't live without her gem, and since she _was_ her gem, she gave up her physical form to make me! So technically, I'm my own mom, which is kind of weird now that I think about it...are you okay?"_

_Looking up, Steven just noticed the very disturbed looks on the two students' faces, who then quickly booked it to the Great Hall._

**_Flashback End_**

Steven winced in sympathy when he saw the extremely confused look on Draco's face. "So, your mum...was her gemstone - which isn't possible, - but also had to become part of you, so you could be born, which means she's not really dead but you're also somewhat her...right?"

All the young Gem could really do was simultaneously shrug and nod, which elicited Draco to pinch the bridge of his nose as he halted an existential crisis.

"You know what, forget it. I'm not even going to question this." Draco said, and with that statement, they were at their History of Magic class. As he walked into class, he sighed. "Bloody Merlin, it's been a weird day."

* * *

**AN2: Thanks if you've favorited or followed, and I hope you have a good day! Anyways, remember to tell me if I made any grammatical mistakes, or if I made a character OOC in anyway. Also, this story got 6 favorites and 9 follows!? I...was not expecting that, just, wow, thank you!**

**Review time!**

**Princess Luka Vocalzal: Well I'm happy you're loving the story, and I _really_ wanted to get to Snape in this chapter, but it felt good to end it where it was, even if it was only about a 1,000 words. Also, now that you pointed out their romantic backstory similarites, I want Greg and Snape to meet, just for the heck of it**, **in the story or as a one shot. I feel like Greg would try to empathize with Snape, but would make it awkward because his girlfriend was an alien rebel who protected the planet.**

**Juxshoa: I wish I could say that this story is thought out in any form or way, but that would be a lie. I just know certain scenes that will happen, when they will happen, and how the series will most likely end, but even I don't know how some things will turn out.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Bonus

**AN: I do not own Steven Universe or Harry Potter. I only own my own content and the storyline.****Btw, this is a bonus chapter, which is why it's so small.**

* * *

After the first day of classes, Harry and Ron were talking in the common room about a certain Steven Universe.

"Ron, that's stupid. Who told you that Steven was half-human anyways?" Harry said, giving his redheaded friend a weird look.

"You weren't there yet, then, because _everyone_ heard about it from Sally and Trevor. They ran over to each table and told everyone, except the Slytherins, about how he's half-human!" Ron said, seemingly annoyed at having to explain it again, but he didn't really mind since it was a way to procrastinate from doing his homework.

Harry still wasn't convinced. "What's their proof? You can't just accuse someone of being half-human."

Acting like he had won the argument, Ron said, "They said how there's a gem in his stomach, and how his mum was a magical woman who protected the Earth."

After a beat of silence, with Harry deadpanning at Ron, and Ron realizing how stupid that sounded. "Uh, you know what? I've changed my mind. I think that rumor _is_ pretty stupid."

"You _think_?"

"Okay, okay, it's _really_ stupid. Can we talk about anything else now?" Ron said, ignoring how red his ears were.

Smiling, Harry said, "Well, since you said anything, how about we do our Tranfiguration's homework?"

With Ron groaning, Harry laughed at his friend's antics as he thought, '_I think__ I'm going to like it __here.'_

* * *

**AN2: Make sure to tell me if I make a character too OOC, make a grammatical error, or forget to do something else. Aside from that, let me say something. I was blown away at having as many follows and favorites last chapter, but, just, _wow_. 12 favorites and _17 follows?!_ Thank you so much, this means the world to me!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I really want to write more, but school is currently killing me. I have a Google Slide presentation due next week, and I need to work on it. In another class, we've had a Google Slide every week, and that's killing me. Also, the chapters to follow, I need to reference from the book itself, and I don't have it, so I need to either buy it or check it out at the library. When summer comes, expect more chapters, because that's when I have the most free time to write.**

**Review time!**

**Princess Luka Vocalzal: Ron's definantly going to say something about it, and yes, I will keep Pink Diamond in.**

**Juxshoa: I'd say this is a little bit before the beginning of season one. Also, I'm going to have it where the Steven Universe episodes happen at Hogwarts, except for a few that extrememly disturb me. But without the Gems there, it's going to get a bit wild.**

**EnderKitty68: I'm happy you love this, and for your question, I'm not really sure yet. I think I'll make a poll, but again, I'm not sure. _If_ she does become friends with Steven, she'll purely be off screen except for when she is a big part of an episode. I _might_ make her a muggleborn, but I feel it would take away what I want this fic to be, Draco and Steven being friends. Hope this helps with your question!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I own neither _Harry Potter_ nor _Steven Universe_. I only own my plot and minor OC's.**

* * *

"You _what_?" Steven asked, surprised. He and Draco were sitting outside after their classes for the day had finished.

Sighing, Draco repeated what he had said. "I stole Longbottom's Remembrall, and flew up on the broom. Of course, Potter tried to get it back. I dropped the Remembrall, hoping it would break, but Potter, being the idiot he is, dived down and caught it."

Steven had stopped strumming the chords on his ukulele. Giving a stern, well, as stern of a look that he could, Steven said, "Draco, that's not very nice. Why would you want to break Neville's, um, remember-ball?"

"It's a Remembrall, and I did that because him and his family are filthy blood traitors." Draco said, sneering at the thought of seeing Neville again, which he undoubtedly would.

"What do you mean 'blood traitor'?"

Again, sighing, it seemed Draco would have to explain something so simple to his...friend. "A blood traitor is a wizard or witch who concerns themself with Muggles, Mudbloods, or Half-bloods, or they are a Mudblood or Half-blood themself." He smirked. "Thankfully, my family has no trace of disgusting Muggle blood, making me a Pureblood."

Steven hummed and strummed his ukulele some more, before talking. "Well, since my dad is human and my mom was a magical woman, I guess I'm a Half-blood...doesn't that mean I'm a blood traitor?"

"In all technicalities, yes, you are." Draco said, a look of confusion at where Steven was going with this.

"You said that wizards and witches who hang out with Muggles, Mudbloods, and Half-Bloods are blood traitors...so that would mean, since we're friends, we're _both_ blood traitors!'' Steven said, smiling at the revelation.

However, Draco also seemed to realize this. "Universe," Draco grabbed Steven's shoulders, confusing the young Gem as his friend intensely stared at him. "I don't want to hear you tell any adult that vaguely looks like me, a Ministry official, or even that stupid Dumbledore that we are friends. _Ever_."

"Um, sorry for asking, but...why? What's wrong with being a blood traitor?" Steven said, oblivious. He remembered the Gems and his dad always told him to trail his own path in life, and he sometimes heard the Gems talk about being rebels towards something when they thought he wasn't listening.

Draco had to keep himself from strangling his friend, frustrated that he didn't understand how bad things could get if his father found out. "Everything! Being a blood traitor is the worst thing that a wizard could call someone or himself!" he said, running his fingers through his neatly combed, gelled-down hair, making it messier than usual.

"If Father found out, he would surely pull me out of Hogwarts, and I don't want that! Surprisingly, I actually _enjoy_ your company to a degree, which goes against everything I've been told or taught." Draco said, groaning in despair as he leaned against the tree Steven and him were sitting under.

Steven looked at his friend, not sure what to do. He never really knew anyone who was this afraid of what others thought, except Lars. Unlike Lars, Draco _did_ want to be his friend, somewhat, and Steven had to admit it was nice knowing he had a true friend.

"I promise."

Draco looked over at Steven, slightly raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Steven just smiled and also leaned back against the tree. "I mean I promise I won't tell your parents, the Ministry, or the Headmaster."

"...Thank you, that means a lot." There was a pause. "Despite being one of those Half-bloods, you're not half bad, Universe." Draco stopped when Steven had stars in his eyes as he smiled widely. Suddenly, the blonde was out of breath as Steven hugged him without warning.

"You did it! You made a joke! Sure, it wasn't a joke kind of joke, but you still joked!"

Draco managed to get his excited friend off of him. "What the- do you mean? I simply said you're a nice enough person despite not being a Pureblood."

Blinking, Steven let out an 'oh' of understanding. "So you didn't _realize_ you made the joke. Okay, so the joke you said was a wordplay. Half-blood and half bad was said in the same sentence, making a not-quite-rhyme, but it's noticeable enough, meaning you did a wordplay."

The two got up and chatted about why Steven knew so much about how jokes worked as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. The two said goodbye as they went to their separate tables. Steven was almost to his table when he heard someone say his name.

"Steven! Want to come eat with us?" Turning around, Steven saw the speaker was Harry. Walking over, he sat next to Ron.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't talked to you much this week, I'm just a bit stressed with this whole school thing." Steven said.

Ron waved his hand. "It's fine. We just wanted to catch up." He paused. "I've been wondering, how come you're hanging out with Malfoy?"

Steven faltered a bit at that. "You mean Draco? Well, he's a good friend. We talk, occasionally laugh, and it's just that I've never had a friend before him."

Ron's face morphed into a grimace. "That's tough, mate. I'd hate to be friends with him, but do whatever you want, I guess."

For the rest of dinner, the three boys ate and talked about classes, magic, Muggle technology, and other things. When the plates disappeared, Harry brought up something he had almost forgotten about. "Oh, Steven, sorry for asking, but is the rumor true?" He asked, giving a look at Ron, who in response mumbled something about Fred and George telling him.

"What rumor?" Steven asked.

Ron spoke up. "There's this rumor going around about how you're half-human, that your mom was a magical woman, and that you have a gem in your stomach."

"Oh, I didn't know that the two people I told told everyone about it! Yeah, my gem was my mom's before she gave up her physical form to make me, see?" Pulling up his shirt, Harry and Ron just stared at the gem that was clearly part of him.

"Oh, um, I didn't think the rumors were real." Harry said without thinking, before stuttering an apology. "I'm not s-saying it's weird, just that I didn't expect there to be a gem inside of you! A-ah, sorry."

Ron didn't say anything, he just mouthed the word 'wow'. He soon realized that most of the people had left already and that they probably should too. "Harry, come on, I don't want Percy to chew us out again. Oh, bye Steven!"

Steven watched as the two raced towards Gryfinndor tower. Smiling and humming, he started his own trek towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

…

Draco glared daggers at Harry and Ron when they invited Steven to sit with them. '_Stupid Potter and stupid Weasely__._'

"Malfoy, you alright?" Blaise Zabini, a fellow first year, asked when Draco stabbed his fork into his pork harder than necessary.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now leave me alone." Draco snapped, startling Blaise enough so that he backed off.

Draco had grit his teeth when he heard what Pansy Parkinson said. "Oh, ignore him. He's been associating with that American Half-blood, Steven Universe."

"No wonder Malfoy's acting so weird then, the freak must have made him forget that he stands above those Mudbloods and such." Blaise said casually.

Draco suddenly stood up. "I think I'm quite full, so I'll go to the dorms. Goodnight." He said, ice laced in his words. Walking into the dungeons, he realized he wasn't just hurt that they said he was acting strangely, but he was also angry. Angry that his fellow Slytherins had called his friend a freak.

Storming into the common room, he went into the first year boy's dorm room. Sighing, he sat down on his bed. "What gave them the idea that they could talk about me that way! I was right next to them, for Merlin's sake!" he muttered angrily to himself.

"And they called Universe a freak! Sure, he is a freak, but that's not necessarily a bad thing! Filthy, no-good idiots." He winced when he heard the handheld mirror on his nightstand crack loudly. "Stupid accidental magic…" he murmured, putting the now-broken mirror into a trash bin.

Going to the bathroom, since his just broke, Draco looked at his hair in the mirror. While he had been talking to Steven, he must have ran his hand through his hair again, messing it up. It was a bad habit of his that his father made sure to end when Draco was younger, so that his son looked neat and poised in front of guests. Sometimes he accidentally did when he was extremely stressed or nervous about something, though.

'_Father isn't here._'

He looked at his hair gel that was on the sink, along with the many other things the other first years used. Grabbing his gel's bottle, he smirked as he threw it in the trash can. For the next few minutes, he took a shower, scrubbing the rest of the wretched hair-product out of his own hair, put his pajamas on, combed his hair (he wasn't an animal), and he got in bed.

By the time the rest of the Slytherin first years came back, Draco was already asleep.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me in review or through PMing me if I made any grammatical errors or made someone a bit too OOC and how I can fix it. Now, with that out if the way...yeah, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I've been feeling unmotivated and lethargic lately, but don't worry, I'm now motivated, and this chapter proves that! I think I did good with this chapter, but please tell me if there is something I should fix. Also, I'm American, so I don't really know what stuff British people say when talking, so I'm just guessing from the Harry Potter books and a few google searches.**

**Now, onto the reviews!**

**Princess Luka Vocalzal: Yeah, it'll be fun when those girls show up, and I'm going to make a joke with Peridot and Draco kind of being similar during the Cluster Arc when it happens. For your question, she is going to _not_ like Steven, maybe even hate him more than Harry.**

**Juxshoa: Happy you're chill with that short chapter I made, and yeah, I plan on making Steven and Draco find one in the forest later on in their first year (probably during the dentention).**

**S1ink3r: Well, I'm happy I exceeded your expectations!**

**glowdust3: Glad you like where this is going, and don't worry, I'll try to write more.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter nor Steven Universe. I only own my own story and content.**

* * *

"So...we just have to say the words and then the rock turns a random color?"

Steven and Draco were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, trying to finish their homework together. One time they had tried to do their homework in the Slytherin common room, but...let's just say Hufflepuffs are much more tolerant of other Houses. Draco knew he would still get a good grade if he worked on it by himself, but Steven insisted that it's more fun to do things together.

"Yes, Universe. I know it's only been a few weeks since you even knew about magic, but it's not _that_ complicated," Draco explained to Steven, exasperated with his friend. "Just point your wand at the rock, and clearly say _Colovaria_."

Steven watched, curious, as Draco did just that. In the blink of an eye, his rock's grey color rapidly turned a deep green. "Woah, that's so cool! Can I choose a color, or is it random?"

"I'm… actually not sure. I was hoping for green, so it's likely it changes to the color we subconsciously want. Unless it's accidental magic, then it's most likely random," Draco said, putting the now-green rock back in his schoolbag.

"Hold on, does that mean I can make it rainbow-colored?!" Steven gasped in excitement at the idea, earning a huff of annoyance from the blonde.

Draco grabbed his Potions homework from his bag. "I doubt that, and besides, rainbow-colored isn't a thing, since a rainbow is a collection of colors, and therefore not a color itself. But when we eventually learn more advanced spells in our later years, it's possible we might learn how to use multiple colors in the Color Change Charm."

"So...yes? No?"

Starting on his foot-long essay for Potions' class, Draco just pinched his bridge of his nose with his free hand, giving up on the subject. "Yes, it's possible to turn the rock… _rainbow-colored_. Just not right now."

"Okay!" Steven chirped, before pointing his wand towards his own rock sitting in his lap. "Alright Steven, you've got this. Now… _Colovaria_!" The young boy watched in awe as a soft pink swiftly covered the entirety of the small rock.

Grabbing the now-pink rock, Steven put it in his cheeseburger backpack to take to Charms the next day. It took a few minutes of opening several pockets, but he eventually found the same essay Draco was writing.

* * *

Putting away his finished essay on why you should never leave the burner on while brewing a potion, Draco inwardly smirked at the jab directed at Neville, who had done just that earlier that day. But his thoughts stopped abruptly when he saw what Steven was writing with.

Scooting closer to the boy on the couch, Draco looked over Steven's shoulder at the...thing. He watched as he never dipped the blue not-quill into ink as he wrote with it. "Universe, what in Merlin's name are you writing with."

"Ah!" Steven startled, not noticing his friend was suddenly next to him. He was confused until he noticed what Draco was looking at. "Oh, you mean my pen?"

Draco squinted his eyes at the newly named 'pen'. "What's a 'pen'? How is it still working without being dipped in any ink? Is it a charmed quill with some sort of illusion charm?"

He looked at Steven, waiting for him to answer his questions, who seemed confused. "Wha- it's just a pen? Wait... do wizards not know what pens are?!"

Getting a blank stare, Steven gave a bewildered look before grabbing his backpack and searching the pockets, before grabbing a huge handful of colorful pens. The few people in the common room glanced towards their way in confusion, but decided to ignore the

Picking a yellow pen up, Steven cleared his throat. "Okay, a pen is something non-wizards-"

"Muggles," Draco corrected.

"Ah, right- Muggles use to write with. It's a little plastic thing pre-filled with ink, so you can always write and never have to dip it in those little ink pots like you do with quills. And you can click this little button on the end, and then you can write with it! But you click it again, and then you can't write with it. Ooh, you can also get them in different colors! Does that make sense?"

Draco nodded slowly, letting that information sink in. "Say, do you have a... pen I can borrow? A green one, perhaps?"

* * *

As he walked into the Slytherin dorms, Draco set his new, neon-green pen down on his night stand and went to change into his pajamas. When he came back into the dorm, he smirked when one of his roommates, Theodore Nott, was looking at his night stand in confusion from his bed.

Said boy turned towards Draco, and pointed at the pen accusedly. "Malfoy, the hell is that?"

Getting into bed, Draco put the pen in his bag. He looked one last time at Theodore, and he full-on grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

**AN: Just letting you know, Draco wouldn't tell any students what a pen was for a week so they could freak out when he wrote with it, and any other Muggle-borns thought it was funny so they didn't say anything. Snape had a talk with him after class about why he can't write Potion assignments with a bright, neon-green pen. On a side note, Harry has to explain to Ron what a pen is and learns just how little wizards and witches know about Muggle stuff**.

**Anyway, remember to tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes in this chapter that bug you, thanks!**

**Now, to the talking part.****I'm sorry for being gone for so long, and coming back with just some short filler/fluff, but forcing myself to move into plot-heavy stuff didn't work out and it got me into a bad case of writer's block. I've now somewhat got a timeline for Year 1 of Hogwarts, and some scenes for the summer that will be super fun to write in the future (Hint: At least one involves Lion), so stay tuned!**

**I also want to thank you guys for 31 favorites and 47 followers as of writing this! I can't believe how many people are reading this, so I just want to say thank you.**

**Now, onto the reviews!**

**Juxshoa: For your questions, I don't want to give too much away, so let's just say...yeah, most of this is going to happen in the future.**

**Princess Luka Vocalzal: Okay, so you're pretty spot on with that theory. I actually wanted to originally name this story _A Dragon and His Gem_, but I didn't want people to think this was a shipping fic or something, because they would be sorely disappointed to learn I can't write romance if my life depended on it, and I plan on Connie and Steven still getting together in the future (that part's not fully planned out yet). I do want Draco to be protective in the future, but not possesive. I just can't see this story's version of Draco being possesive of people in the future, or at least people he cares about.**

**foxchick1: I'm happy you like how this is going!**

**StarGazer2704: Yeah, I want Draco to stick it to his dad in this story (not sure about his mom, I havent reread the books in years so I can't remember what she's like). And Ron and Harry being like "Oh well," just think about how crazy it's been for these two in the last few months. Ron just recently became close friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and watched someone willingly try and succeed to become friends with Draco, and Harry recently found out he's a wizard and he's the famous Boy-Who-Lived, so they're both just sort of rolling with it at that point.**

**Misstykata: Responding to both of your reviews right here, yeah, I sort of..._forgot_ thst Steven didn't have his cheeseburger backpack yet, but that's (hopefully) the only timeline mistake I'll make. I'm planning on spacing things out a bit more and rearanging some _Steven_ _Universe_ events. Also, thanks! I'm glad you think this is cute, that's what I was going for!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**James Birdsong: Thanks, I'm happy you like it!**

**LilyStars25: Hey, thanks for thinking that! I didn't see anything like this, so I decided to write it, and don't worry, I'll try (emphasis on try) to get another chapter out _not_ a month later.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I own neither Harry Potter nor Steven Universe. I only own my own story and content.**

* * *

Ah yes, Halloween. A day where kids dressed up as fairies, ghosts, princesses, and collected candy. Steven remembered how his dad told him about when he went to school, everyone would dress up; even the teachers. Steven personally believed Halloween was great. A night where everyone dressed up, ate candy, and watched scary movies that made him have nightmares for a week occasionally.

His dad's memories of school being the only reference he had for what people did at schools, he thought he would impress everyone with his costume. So Steven was confused on why some people were giving him weird looks. He thought his costume was pretty cool, after all.

"Universe, _what_ are you wearing?" Draco asked his friend as the blonde sat down, sheer confusion written on his face. "And is that a dead bird on your shoulder?"

Steven stopped eating his lunch to give his friend a strange look of his own. "No? Why would I have a dead bird on my shoulder? That'd be horrible! It's just a toy parrot Dad bought last year."

Draco ran a hand through his neatly-combed hair. "Alright then, _why_ do you have a _toy_ _parrot_ on your _shoulder_."

"It's part of my costume!" Steven chirped. "Pretty cool, right? I mean, I wasn't sure if I should do this, a werewolf, or a rock star, but the last two were planned for the Gems, dad, and me together, so I went with this one!"

"Yes, I get that, but what _are_ you?"

"A pirate! You know, _arrr_!" Steven said, and swished his plastic hook for emphasis, which only elicited more stares from the pure-blood and some half-blood Hufflepuffs. They usually didn't mind the silly stuff Steven did, but even this was a bit weird for them. Most of the Muggle-borns didn't bat an eye, and some of them had even complimented Steven on his costume when he went from class to class earlier.

The blonde blinked at Steven with a look that was somehow a mixture of disgust, confusion, and disappointment. "Please, for the love of Merlin, never do that again."

"Okay…? Anyway, I'm confused on why everyone isn't wearing a costume. Dad said he did when he went to school," Steven said, tilting his head.

"I'm sure it's because your father's a Mudblood," Draco pointed out, before going back to eating his breakfast.

Steven let out an 'oh' of understanding, not noticing any of the Muggle-borns "_in_ _the_ _know_" give Draco a nasty look. "That makes sense. But on the bright side, the Great Hall looks super cool!"

Trying to give off an air of indifference, even if he thought it was pretty great too, Draco shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. Father throws _much_ better Halloween balls, but this is certainly more… festive, than the ones at home."

With nothing else of interest to talk about, the two spent the rest lunch eating in silence, before each went to their respective classes. If only they knew what would happen later at the Halloween Feast.

* * *

Now, Draco wasn't one to admit to weakness. It was unbecoming of a Malfoy to do so. But, he had to admit to himself, he was scared at the fact a _troll_ was in the _dungeons_. It just so happens, Draco's common room was _in the dungeons_. Sure, they were different dungeons, but the fact a troll was even in Hogwarts made Draco worry.

If a troll could get in, what else could?

'_Also, why did Potter and Weasley run towards where the troll is? Are they mad?,_' Draco thought to himself. He may hate those two, but he didn't want them to _die_.

As he made his way through the dungeons, he was constantly having to make sure he wasn't trampled by any of his Housemates. Eventually, they all made it to their common room, and Draco immediately went into his dorm.

He was thankful that no one else was in there just yet, and wished the adrenaline coursing through his body would die down as he slipped his shoes off and laid down on his bed, not bothering to change into pajamas.

Sure, he didn't do anything that would pump him full of adrenaline, or anxiety, it was one of those two. But being told by someone, who ran into the Great Hall, and a _professor_ no less, that a troll broke into your school and then saId it's in the dungeons, would elicit at least _some_ panic.

Then your idiot Headmaster sent everyone to their House, and no one decided to tell Draco that it's in the _other_ dungeons until everyone in Slytherin is gathered up. This left Draco panicking for a couple of minutes, and he only had a confused and concerned half-human boy for comfort.

'_That's a weird sentence,_' Draco thought tiredly. Draco believed, in that moment, that he was allowed to feel as exhausted as he did, and he let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Dear Dad, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl,_

_A troll just broke into the school, and I'm worried. First, I didn't know trolls existed. Second, me and the rest of my House are hiding in the common room right now._

_It'll probably be fine, since Mr. Dumbledore is supposed to be really strong, but Draco says stuff like "He's a complete idiot and should be taken out of his position."_ _or "Father should be the one running the school." and stuff like that._

_Also, it's been great here! I still haven't figured out any Gem powers, but I know a few more spells! My favorite so far is the Color Changing Charm, but I also like this one (I can't remember it's name) where I can make stuff float! But that one's a bit harder._

_I thought everyone would be wearing costumes today, but no one else besides me did. It was kind of disappointing, not seeing any other costumes, but the feast was still fun! They had real bats flying, and jack-o-lanterns, and pumpkins! And even a scarecrow that was in this dark corner, and it looked like it was staring at me the entire time I ate… I didn't like the scarecrow._

_Draco's been his usual grumpy self, but I got him to not be mean to Harry today, so that's good! But he got super scared when our professor ran into the Great Hall and fainted, but I think he was more scared about the troll part than our professor. I hope he's okay, both of them, since our teacher did faint. I don't think he realized the troll was in the other dungeon and not his House's dungeon, though, so that's probably why he freaked out._

_Love, Steven Universe._

Steven put his pen down, stamped the parchment closed, and put it on his nightstand. Tucking himself in for the night, Steven dreamed of Cookie Cats. He was starting to miss them.

* * *

**AN: Ah, yes. I rushed to write this at 3:00 AM last night (today?) and finished at about 5:00 AM. I've been editing this for an hour, trying to fix any errors, make things smoother to read, and etc. I remember saying in a reply it wouldn't take a month, and I kept my word! ...Barely.**

**Anyway, thanks for over 50 follows! I probably sound like a broken record, but I'm just so grateful to have that many people liking my story! I tried to keep everyone in character, and got to over 1k words, even if I wished I could've done something cooler with the whole Halloween thing, since it's a big deal in HP. But, this is Steven and Draco's story, not Harry's, so the Halloween thing just isn't as big as an event for these two as it was for the main trio in the books. I just _really_ wanted write that beginning scene with his costume, if I'm being honest.**

**Speaking of books... this story is going to be on hold until I can reread the HP books. I haven't read them in _years_, and so far, I've been going off of memory alone. I may post a filler or two, but anything super big will probably not be posted until I reread Year 1. When I started this story, I didn't worry about books because the pandemic wasn't that big a deal yet, and I could just visit the local library, but I can't now, which makes things a bit harder. But don't worry, as soon as I read Year 1, this story will start rolling again!**

**Onto the reviews!**

**Juxshoa****: Thanks, it's nice to know there's not too much pressure on me!**

**Blu35tone: I'm glad you liked the fluff, it's probably my favorite thing to write.**

**Misstykata: Thanks!**

**foxchick1: Ha, yeah, I'm kinda disappointed I didn't write that now. Maybe I should make an extras fic for the little things that don't really fit in the main story.**

**Ella Le Hissy****: Oh, trust me, I have a scene in mind that'll involve the computer that I personally think is hilarious. Sadly, it'll be a while until it shows up, possibly after Year 2 even (I only have Year 1's timeline roughly planned out, so anything after that is _really_ rough).**

**Princess Luka Vocalzal****: Hey, I'm not much a shipper myself, my favorite stories are usually action, friendship, and something magic is involved. Connie and Steven's relationship is going to be background, trust me, but mainly because I'm horrible at writing romance. The best I can do is make people blush, stutter, and be awkward, maybe hold hands, and that's as romantic as it gets for me.**

**LilyStars25: Happy you found the pen thing funny, I thought I did pretty well with that myself! I was extremely tempted to write that little Snape scene with Draco, but it was late enough as it was, so I just left it out. I'm really tempted now to write an extras fic now...**


End file.
